1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of increasing fruit set in crops, and, in particular, to the use of night-break lighting to increase fruit set in economically important fruit crops. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide new and improved methods of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some chemical growth regulators, including synthetic auxins, gibberellins, and cytokinins, have been considered to have fruit set improvement potential in various annual garden crops, but are without much success in tree crops. Disadvantageously, various chemical growth regulators for increasing fruit set have been ineffective, and have often produced undesirable side effects, including defoliation, root inhibition, fruit bud, and terminal shoot growth inhibition. Further, chemical regulators tend to leave potentially harmful residues in the soil.
3. Prior Art Statement
As a means of complying with the duty of disclosure set forth at 37 CFR 1.56, the following list is the closest prior art of which applicants are aware. This statement shall not be construed as a representation that a search has been made or that no better art exists.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,060,933 Prakash G. Kadkade December 6, 1977 4,109,414 Prakash G. Kadkade August 29, 1978 ______________________________________
The patentee of the foregoing patents is a co-inventor of this invention. The instant invention is assigned to the same assignee as the foregoing patents. Kadkade, U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,933, discloses a method for stimulating organogenesis of explants in a tissue culture by illuminating the explant during at least a portion of its differentiation stage with light having a predominate spectral emission at a wavelength of approximately 660 nm.
Kadkade, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,414, discloses a method for controlling abscission of plant parts by illuminating the plants during the night period with light having a wavelength selected from the group consisting of wavelengths in the order of 420 nm, 550 nm, 660 nm, and 740 nm.